Zabawa
by Arien Halfelven
Summary: Dowództwo Oddziału Trzeciego, jak wiadomo nie od dziś, lubi się bawić... Taki drobiazg jak sterty dokumentacji do uzupełnienia nie powstrzyma z pewnością kapitana Ichimaru. Spóźniony drobiażdżek na Izurodziny.


Wszystkiego najlepsiejszego Wszystkim Przyjaciołom Izuru z okazji jego urodzin życzy Arienek. Fanfik ze specjalnymi pozdrowieniami dla osób obarczonych robotą papierkową, urzędników, lekarzy, a także — cierpliwych podwładnych i ich barwnych przełożonych.

**ZABAWA**

On coś knuł.

Kira czuł to podskórnie. Świadomość, że kapitan Ichimaru knuje jakiś podstęp, tliła się płomyczkiem niepokoju głęboko w podświadomości porucznika. Jednak — ponieważ Ichimaru—taichou zawsze coś knuł — Izuru odsunął swoje niepokoje jeszcze głębiej i przystąpił do metodycznego wypełniania formularzy raportów.

Szelest.

Kira powstrzymał nerwowy podskok. Ostatnim razem, kiedy pozwolił instynktowi wziąć górę i zareagował wzdrygnięciem na tajemnicze odgłosy zza biurka kapitana, skończyło się to wielką lawiną papierów, która jakimś cudem pociągnęła za sobą samego Ichimaru—taichou — który z kolei pociągnął za sobą Izuru. Tym razem porucznik Oddziału Trzeciego był zdeterminowany nie dopuścić do zniszczenia dokumentacji. Tym bardziej, że właśnie na biurku dowódcy piętrzył się jej wielki i imponująco nietknięty stos.

Szelest.

Kira dzielnie powstrzymał wzdrygnięcie, podniósł jednak w końcu głowę i spojrzał z niepokojem w stronę kapitana. Ten, jakby wyczuwając wzrok porucznika, wystawił błyskawicznie głowę zza swojego stosu raportów. Jego oślepiający uśmiech kontrastował podejrzanie z perspektywą całodziennej roboty papierkowej.

Ani chybi coś knuł.

— Iiii—zu—ru...

Kira spuścił oczy. Zawsze tak się zaczynało.

— Iii—zu—ru?

— Tak jest, Ichimaru—taichou.

— Tak sobie tylko pomyślałem... — Gin zupełnie znienacka wyskoczył zza biurka, przesadził je jednym susem i usiadł na blacie, nachylając długie ciało w stronę Kiry. — Może sobie darujemy na dzisiaj te nudne raporty, cooo, Izuruuu?

— Darowaliśmy je sobie na wczoraj — przypomniał gorzko Kira. — I na przedwczoraj też.

— Ale dzisiaj też powinniśmy. — Ichimaru przez moment namyślał się gorączkowo nad dobrym pretekstem, po czym nagle przegiął się do tyłu i przyłożył dłoń do czoła. — Ja się bardzo źle dzisiaj czuję. Fatalnie wręcz. Ta dokumentacja mi jeszcze zaszkodzi!

— W takim razie na pewno nie zaszkodzi panu rozmowa z Unohaną—taichou. — Kira—fukutaichou postanowił okazać żelazną niezłomność. — Natychmiast ją zawiadomię, że zamawiamy wizytę domową.

— Ejże, ejże! — Gin gorączkowo załopotał rękawami. Na twarz podejrzanie szybko wróciły mu rumieńce. — Nie powinniśmy mieszać innych Oddziałów w nasze prywatne problemy. Naprawdę nie powinniśmy, Izuru!

— Pańskie zdrowie jest dla mnie ważniejsze niż takie drobiazgi — odrzekł żarliwie jego dzielny porucznik. — A te sprawozdania też są dość ważne, i już w dodatku spóźnione...

Uśmiech Ichimaru odwinął się w dół na kształt smętnej podkówki. Kapitan Oddziału Trzeciego z obrzydzeniem zerknął na dokumenty z ostatniej misji. Następnie spojrzał kącikiem oka na pochłoniętego pracą Kirę. I jeszcze raz na dokumenty.

— Iiiii—zu—ru...

Kira pisał, gorączkowo skupiając wzrok na włoskach pędzla.

— Iiii—zu—ru...

Kira otarł skrawkiem rękawa fatalny kleks w środku kolumny obliczeń.

— Iiiii—zu—ru...

— Wzywam Unohanę—taichou! — zagroził zdesperowany porucznik.

— Nieeee! — Gin w sekundę był tuż przy nim i siedział na jego raporcie, spoglądając Izuru głęboko w twarz. — O nie—nie—nie...

— Kapitanieeee...

— Pobawimy się?

— Nieeee...

— Pobawimy się.

— Raporty...

— Pobawimy się w doktora.

Cisza.

Kira Izuru był mężnym, odpowiedzialnym i niezłomnym shinigami.

— Musimy skończyć sprawozdania.

— Więc, pobawimy się w doktora.

— Nieee...

— Dzisiaj TY będziesz doktorem.

Cisza.

Izuru zdębiał. Spod złocistej grzywki wyzierało dwoje przerażonych, błękitnych oczu.

— Jaaa?

— Ty będziesz doktorem... A ja będę pacjentem... — Gin przysunął się do niego bliziutko, aż jego rozchichotany oddech musnął odsłonięty policzek Kiry. — Nooo? Iiii—zuuuu—ru?

Cisza.

Izuru zamknął oczy. I poddał się.

— I co mam robić...?

— A—haaa! — uszczęśliwiony, Ichimaru skoczył na nogi i zamachał rękami. — Ja, widzisz, będę pacjentem. Jestem biednym, chorym człowiekiem i mam zalecony spokój. O, proszę, ledwo się ruszam! — Padł na najbliższą matę i otulił się pledem, błyskając spod niego na Izuru obnażoną łydką.

— Hm. — Z jakiegoś powodu Kira czuł podskórnie, że to się dobrze nie skończy. — A ja co...?

Gin zerwał się błyskawicznie i podbiegł w podskokach do swego biurka.

— Ty jesteś moim lekarzem. Osobistym. Zdiagnozowałeś mnie i odesłałeś na oddział. Uratowałeś mi życie! Izuru! Jesteś moim wybawcą!

— O — mruknął Kira bez zapału.

— I teraz, widzisz, trzeba wypełnić kartę choroby.

Cisza.

— Ach.

— O tu, tutaj. I tu. — Połowa stosu dokumentacji błyskawicznie przewędrowała z biurka Gina na biurko Kiry. — I jeszcze powinieneś spisać obserwacje... I dalsze zalecenia... — Reszta papierów wylądowała przed nosem Izuru. — I receptę na syrop persymonkowy. Koniecznie!

Porucznik, po czubek głowy zasłonięty raportami, nasłuchiwał ponuro szelestów i błogich pomruków kapitana, który rozkładał się wygodnie na swoim szpitalnym łożu boleści. Oczywiście. Kira Izuru zawsze wiedział, kiedy Ichimaru—taichou knuł coś podstępnego.

koniec

_Trzy—i—pół—stosu—raportów—później_

— Aj—ajajaj, ja wcale nie jestem pewien, czy to jest dobre miejsce dla maści z persymonek.

— To zalecenie lekarza, Ichimaru—taichou. Chyba, że wolałbyś, abym jednak zawezwał Unohanę—taichou?

— Niee! Czy ja narzekam? Ja wcale nie narzekam! Tak się tylko niepokoję... Trudno mi będzie tam dosięgnąć...?

— Ale mnie będzie łatwo, Ichimaru—taichou.

— Aaale... Ty nie lubisz persymonek, Izuru...?

— Zdrowie pacjenta jest najważniejsze, Ichimaru—taichou. Ważniejsze od takich drobiazgów.

— Iiii—zu—ru...

— Hmmm?

— Kiedy następnym razem będziemy się bawić w doktora, to JA zatrzymuję stetoskop.

— Będzie jak zechcesz, taichou. A na razie — nie wiercić się.

— Iiii—zuuuuu—ruuuuu...

KONIEC


End file.
